I Am You
by animefan106
Summary: "How do you know?" Kuroko questioned immediately, feeling somewhat offended yet afraid. Why? Why was he shaking so much? What did Mayuzumi Chihiro know? Mayuzumi opened his mouth in what seemed to be forever for Kuroko. "I know because I am you, Kuroko Tetsuya, from the future." AU and plot twist just to get the plot bunny out of my mind. SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

I blame you Skye-san (a.k.a. splashofsky on Tumblr or Infinite Skye here on ) for activating my imagination that I actually wrote this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke franchise or the story idea.

Warning: Beware of spoilers of new character and plot twist.

o.O.o.O.o

Kuroko found himself alone. Empty. Standing in the middle of the nearest park.

Was his efforts truly that worthless in the end? Was there no point for him to grow that much, only to receive a crushing blow that practically eliminated Seirin in the finals against Rakuzan?

It was almost pitch black, the thick clouds dangerously lurking in the sky, as if to represent the darkness in Kuroko's heart.

It seemed that he had run out of tears to cry. It had hurt more than it had ever had… to be replaced, to feel as if he was only treated as a toy, a thing, an object no longer worthy of being looked at.

"You would have lost in the end," a deep, unfamiliar voice said behind him.

Kuroko snapped his heads toward the voice, widening his light blue, blank eyes to the figure he had not expected.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, the Power forward of Rakuzan's basketball team, stood there, a monotonous expression plastering his face and his deep, grey eyes staring at Kuroko with an ominous aura.

Kuroko said nothing in response but his attention towards the other teen was enough of a signal for Mayuzumi to explain how he had known. Kuroko clenched his fists with an unknown rage building up inside.

"Even if I wasn't there, you would have lost. You would have unleashed Akashi's other ability, the one he was supposed to gain naturally. It would have been a much worse defeat."

"How do you know?" Kuroko questioned immediately, feeling somewhat offended yet afraid. Why? Why was he shaking so much? What did Mayuzumi Chihiro know?

There was a slight pause as the plain, yet stern eyes met Kuroko's light blue ones. The silence seemed like hours, the tension slowly climbing upwards however neither of the two backed down from their seemingly unbreakable stare.

Mayuzumi opened his mouth in what seemed to be forever for Kuroko.

"I know because I am you, Kuroko Tetsuya, from the future."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you guys think? Yeah... this is going to go off of a tangent so I really don't know what to write next or if I'll even continue writing. So that, my dear readers, is up to you if your up for the angst and character development and friendship bonding because at this moment, I can't write yaoi or BL since I'm very conscious since the last time I wrote it._

_Please drop a review below and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroko no Basuke franchise. All rights are given to their respectful owners (namely Fujimaki Tadatoshi and IG Productions)_

* * *

"Hah…" Kuroko breathed out, exasperated as he looked at Mayuzumi Chihiro in the eyes. There was no way he could believe such an out-of-this-world claim at all.

There was a moment of silence between the two teens as they stared at each other. Despite the sound of disbelief coming out of Kuroko's mouth, Mayuzumi did not flinch. His expression remained still and unwavering, making Kuroko to slightly wonder.

"I understand that you don't believe me," the gray haired teen started, "but I would like you to hear me out despite how absurd it may sound."

Kuroko was hesitant but nodded, allowing Mayzumi a chance. Somehow, the older teen must have known that he would have he would have agreed because it would be rude to not listen to a person in the first place. It bothered Seirin's phantom player more than it should.

Mayuzumi nodded back then spoke. "I was given a chance to change things, to stop a disaster that would have destroyed Seirin once and for all, even if it was only after two years of being a new club. When I had played against Rakuzan, we were practically crushed, our moral breaking into the smallest pieces I have ever seen anyone break. The club disbanded…"

"What…?" Round, light blue eyes widened in shock. There was no way Seirin could have disbanded right away.

"You're saying that Seirin isn't the kind of team that would just break apart?" Mayuzumi asks, as if reading the smaller teen's mind. "They wouldn't. We wouldn't, that is if it were normal circumstances. Rakuzan isn't what we could call, normal. You know that as well as I do.

"There's more to the story but I'll stop there. It is because I am you that you can never defeat me and it should be that way. I don't want you to experience what I had experience."

"And who said that I did not want to experience your pain?" Kuroko questioned in a loud, stern voice. "I know what it is like to lose, what it is like to lose those around me but that was because we didn't try our best. If you are truly me, you would understand that."

"I do understand that!" Mayuzumi stated with irritation. "But you don't understand the injuries that the team had to suffer as they tried their best. Straining themselves only to unlock a part of Akashi that shouldn't have released during a game! Akashi had more or less regained a part of himself, but in the strive to defeat Seirin, we had to suffer the price for breaking the lock of the skill Akashi had had it not been for what happened back in Teikou. With that skill and the addition of the Emperor Eye, we lost devastatingly with so many quitting because of guilt and anger. If anything, you need another year to defeat Rakuzan."

"But we do not have another year, Mayuzumi-san!" Kuroko's fists were tightly clenched, his fingers almost cutting through his skin. Mayuzumi could see the tears being held back and grimaced at the sight. He had let his emotions take over him rather than shooing of Kuroko like he had originally planned.

"Kiyoshi-senpai won't be able to play after this year…" Kuroko said in a softer voice though his body was still stiff. "His knee… I do not think we will be able to play with him again… and we had promised him that we would win the Winter Cup together…"

Blue bangs covered the eyes of the smaller teen. Mayuzumi knew well enough though that Kuroko was holding up his pride, hiding the tears that had not yet been shed. He could image the teeth that were being gritted and the tightly shut eyes holding back any tears. His gray eyes softened and he turned his back towards Kuroko.

"Go home and get some rest… This discussion can be held another time." With that, Mayuzumi had walked away into the darkness of the night. Kuroko, left alone, stood for a minute before he let out a heavy breath then inhaled deeply.

Before he knew it, Kuroko had walked home, absentmindedly opening, closing, and locking the front door. He had trudged his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. His parents and grandmother must have been asleep since there were no signs of life awake or moving in the house.

Kuroko allowed his body to fall backwards onto the soft mattress of his bed. He heaved another deep breath before exhaling.

_I am you_, Seirin's basketball club disbanded, Akashi's other skill, Mayuzumi Chihiro, the Winter Cup. What was this all about? Why did Mayuzumi Chihiro tell him this? Why did it bother Kuroko so much?

It was all a lie. Why did he let the older teen say such horrible things and overreact to them? It had to be a lie but his heart was pounding. He was tearing apart inside. He believed there was a way to overcome Mayuzumi but how? There would always be a chance, even if Mayuzumi was going into college next year. There would always be a chance. He just had to find it and take it.

Kuroko's head was full of thoughts but they soon became a blur. He wanted to understand more, to find a way to do better next time but all those thoughts began to slip his mind. He was exhausted, practically brain dead from all the running and yelling. His eyes began to droop and soon closed for a long time.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Cyan eyes slowly fluttered open. Kuroko groaned and turned to his side, facing the alarm clock that was beeping obnoxiously. His hand stumbled towards the device to switch it off before he pulled his arm back under the covers to rest more.

"Bark!" Kuroko's eyes widened open from the unexpected bark.

"Nigou?" he asked as he sat up and looked on the floor to see the Siberian husky wagging his tail excitedly at him. "I thought you were staying over at Coach's today?" Nigou tilted his head with an oblivious smile on his canine face.

"Tetsuya! It's time for breakfast!" Kuroko heard his mother call for him.

Without thinking, Kuroko rushed out of bed and down the stairs. "I'm coming Mother!" he called back. If Kuroko had taken the time to look around, he would have noticed the neatly folded uniform and track suit at the end of his bed.

"Good morning sweetie," his mother greeted him with a kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning," Kuroko replied. "Why are you wearing the same clothing that you wore yesterday?" he then asked as he noticed the light blue blazer and slacks.

"What are you talking about Tetsuya?" his mother asked, her eyes blinking in confusion. "I wore my gray suit yesterday," she explained however did not mind his question. "Anyway, ready for the big game today?"

"Big game?" he questioned. It surprised him even more when his mother's eyes were widened in shock.

"This isn't like you Tetsuya to forget as big as a game as the finals for the Winter Cup," she noted. "You can't be growing already?!"

Kuroko however, did not respond. He blinked his eyes and looked at the calendar. It should be Sunday… But the 'X' that was drawn to cross out what day it was, was not on the Sunday but still on the Saturday on the calendar. Saturday was the day of the final game for the Winter Cup, as written on the calendar.

"Is something wrong?" Kuroko's mother asked, worried and wondering why her son's face was in a mortified state.

"Ah… no, it's nothing," the boy replied. "What is for breakfast?"

His mother smiled and answered," We're having a big breakfast of rice and fish and some pickled vegetables. I also made boiled eggs and sweet rolled eggs. Eat a lot today so that you'll have enough energy to play. Your father is already at work and your grandmother is still sleeping. I'll be out in a bit too. I'm sorry if I couldn't take the day off for the finals Tetsuya. The project though has to be completed otherwise we'll miss the deadline…"

Kuroko soon could not hear his mother's voice. It was the exact same words she had told him yesterday before he had gotten ready to go meet with Alex Garcia, Kagami's basketball teacher, to let her watch over Nigou while they played. He looked at the clock.

7:34 a.m.

It was at 7:39 on the clock on his phone that Alex had texted him, asking where they should meet so that she could pick up Nigou.

"I'm going to go get Nigou ready first mother," he explained before rushing up the stair to his room where he saw his not-supposed-to-be-washed uniform, folded neatly on his bed. Nigou was playing with a dog toy in the shape of a bone.

The textbook for arithmetic was in the exact same spot he had place on his desk yesterday – no, that morning and he had moved it into his backpack later on so that he wouldn't forget to bring it to school. It shouldn't be on his desk.

He then grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 7:37 a.m. Two more minutes. It had seemed like forever for those two minutes to pass. Kuroko tried to distract himself by watching Nigou play but he was restless. The date even said it was the day of the finals and that it was a Saturday. His mother nor father or grandmother were tech savvy enough to mess around with his phone and it wasn't in their nature to do so either.

7:39 a.m. There was no message immediately but after thinking that it was just a prank, the text saying "1 new message" appeared on his phone.

Hesitantly he opened up the message only to freeze in place.

"Hi Kuroko! Where should we meet so that I can pick up Nigou? Should we meet at your school's gym at 8?"

The exact same message as yesterday... or today. Forget Mayuzumi, what was going on?

* * *

_A/N: I finally updated something! Yay! Well, then how do you like the plot twist? It went a lot more dramatic then what I had originally plan for this chapter but that's fine as long as it works out. I'll be on a semi-hiatus for this story as well as for a Winter's Love in which I am still working on at this moment. Hold Me close will be on a full hiatus because I'm going to pretty much rewrite the whole thing, top to bottom save the most of the childhood chapters there. There's really nothing I can change on that part honestly..._

_Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and maybe you, my dear followers, can drop a review down below of what you think of the chapter, what you think may happen, etc._

_animefan over and out! _


End file.
